


Remember Me With It

by CaptainNinapants



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Breakfast, F/M, Female Reader, Gift Giving, Goodbye Sex, Morning After, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Porn, Reader-Insert, Romance, Rough Sex, Sexy Times, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, sister of sin - Freeform, there might even be plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22009957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNinapants/pseuds/CaptainNinapants
Summary: Copia surprises you with a gift.
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

This wasn't what you thought life with Copia would be like. You had always imagined a relationship with him to be strained, repressed emotionally but physically vibrant. You had listened to other sisters whisper about the depraved things Copia had done to their bodies, done for their express pleasure (but not necessarily his, you would often notice). And a part of you wanted this, yes. But another part of you felt that just wasn't enough. 

And now here you were with Copia, a year or so after your first conversations about exclusivity. You both had set rules that allowed for some outside sinning, so to speak, but even so you two had attached to each other in ways that were rarely seen within the faith. And that lead to some nasty whispers among sisters who felt spurned, who felt an unproductive and ugly jealousy. 

But it didn't matter to you so much what the rest of the congregation thought was going on in your relationship, which by its very nature was rather private. And you could tell, just by the way Copia still called your name after a year, or how he smiled when he thought you weren't looking, that he was happy. This pervasive happiness that you shared? That was what mattered to you.

So while you never thought this relationship would look like the scene before you, you were open to being surprised. Maybe because you were so head over heels in not just lust, but love. It had been hard to admit at first, but it was true. Even so, Copia was still able to pull surprises on you.

"Come over to the bed, my love." Copia's voice was smooth and made you feel like melting into him. You walk into his room, a familiar space almost as common as your own cell, and close the door carefully. 

"...do I undress?" You ask, smiling stupidly at the sight before you. 

"No, I think I would like that pleasure tonight." Copia followed your movements as you stepped out of your shoes and walked over to his king-sized bed and sat on your side of it. 

"What is this?" You ask, gesturing to everything around you. Copia had lit candles all around the bed, and if the abbey's roses had come in you imagined there would have been rose petals too. 

"I wanted to show you my appreciation." Copia grinned at you from where he was lounging on the bed. He was almost the most ridiculous overall, wearing a short, silky, black bathrobe you had never seen before. The bottom came mid-thigh to him, exposing his thighs, while the top had been loosely pulled apart so you could see his chest. He wasn't a hairless man, and the hair on his legs, thighs, and chest was dark and coarse. You loved it. And you loved him, regardless of how goofy he looked right now. 

"Are you my present?" You ask, not daring to remove anything but rather turning towards him and eyeing the careful bow he tied the sash of his robe into. 

"Not entirely, but yes." 

You swing your legs up on the bed and cuddle in closer to Copia. 

"Not entirely?" You ask, leaning in and pressing a kiss to Copia's cheek. His sideburns scratch your lips in the best way. He places a hand on your hip and pulls you closer so you're laying on your side looking at him. He is also laying on his side, propped up on one elbow. The hem of the robe never moves and you're starting to get annoyed; if there was one thing Copia was guaranteed to do it was to get sloppy and expose parts of him that he perhaps intended to stay covered. You had mentioned this to him once and he told you it aroused him when the outline of his dick was plainly visible, or when he wore those skin tight suits. 

The sex you had after resulted in irreparable damage to his white suit. You smiled, the memory flitting in and out of your mind. 

You trace one hand down his chest, feeling the softness of his chest hair, and then the silk coolness of his robe. Copia's eyes close and you can tell he is enjoying himself, lost in the way your fingers graze him. His sensuality turned you on, and you could feel yourself growing wet. 

"What the fuck is this robe?" You grunt, distracted as your hand stops at the bow tied in the middle of his stomach. You fiddle with one of the loops. Copia exhales with a little chuckle and opens his eyes again. 

"Just a little something for you." 

"To take off of you, right?" You joke, deciding to pull on the bow, watching it slip apart with a mischievous grin on your face. Copia lets it fall, but you still haven't exposed what you want to see. You can, however, see the dark trail of hair that disappears underneath the black satin. 

"Oh no, it's actually a robe for you. That's the rest of your gift, my love." Copia is smirking and his eyes twinkle. He runs a hand over his hair, smoothing it back. 

"You got me a robe?" You ask, swinging your leg over his hip and hooking onto him so you can pull yourself closer to him, hips first, closing the space between your bodies. Your arms grab onto him, not the robe, to help steady the position. His hand moves to grip your thigh with a firmness that makes you want him to push you around, even just a little bit. 

"Yes! Here, let me give it to you." Copia, ever the miscreant, slides out from underneath your leg and you roll onto your stomach. He stands at the side of the bed, the robe open. You peek, just barely lifting your head out of the blanket to watch him remove the robe carefully, and then to hold it open by the shoulder seams. He isn’t naked under the robe, which impresses you just as much as it frustrates you. You can see the outline of his erection through the burgundy boxer briefs. His belly swells just a little right where the thick black waistband stops, and you resist the urge to scoot over, grab him by the waist, and kiss it. Between the belly, the boxers, and the tree trunks that are his delectable thighs, you find yourself a little lost in thought. 

"Come on, get up." He coaxes and you get up off the bed. You grunt as you roll off the bed and then get up. You, fully dressed still in a pair of black slacks and a long sleeved top, stand and look at him, naked but for his underwear, and somehow manage to feel as though you're naked. His gaze pierces you with a hunger that he must have been playing off because for a moment it flashes across his face before it vanishes, promising to return. 

He wiggles his wrists and the robe flutters in the air. 

"Try it on." 

"Do you really think I'm going to want to wear a robe fully dressed?" You question, crossing your arms over your chest in a dare. Copia understands all of a sudden, shaking his head and muttering something as he drapes the robe on the bed. He goes back to where he had been standing and holds out his arms, and ever dramatically flicks his hands towards him. 

You listen and step in closer, eyeing Copia. His hands move to your waist, fingers playing at the hemline, teasing you. 

"You're absolutely gorgeous, my love." He says, watching his handiwork and just barely pulling the shirt up as the sudden cool air on your skin sends goosebumps up your spine. He lifts the shirt over your stomach, crouches down, and peppers it with kisses. His mustache tickles against the sensitive skin. 

Those kisses move higher as he works the rest of the top off, stopping your collarbone. He discards the top on the ground with one hand, the other holding onto your hip. You wrap your arms around him into a hug, taking advantage of the height difference and guiding Copia's head to rest in your bosom with your hand on his head. He relaxes into you and moves his other hand to gently knead your other breast outside of the bra. It is excruciating how slow and deliberate this is taking, but you find it tantalizing all the same. 

He pushes back from your arms and you let go of him. His focus turns to your pants, pushing down the waistband but careful not to remove your panties. 

"They match!" He exclaims as he works the pants down. 

"What?" You had been lost in the world of soft touches and the way Copia's fingers, cold but firm, felt against your skin. 

"Your brassiere and your panties match." He explains, looking up at you as he crouches, pushing your pants over your ankles. You kick them off to the side. 

Now you're equal, and you're sure Copia could tell you were wet for him already. He stands up straight and close to you, putting both of his hands on your hips. You put your hands on his chest, resisting the urge to do more, to let your hands roam. It was almost unreasonable how attractive Copia was. 

"Do you know what that means?" You ask, pressing your forehead against his, moving one hand to tenderly stroke his face. His sideburn is coarse under your fingertips. 

"That you found both pieces in the dark this morning?" 

You want to scoff but elect not to. It had been dark this morning, and you had definitely tripped over yourself on your way to morning prayers. 

"No, it means that I decided we are going to have sex tonight." You whisper lustily before leaning in to kiss Copia, pressing your hot mouth on his, trying to instill an urgency in him. He kisses back, pushing into you, and moans as you take a hand and just barely brush it past the front of his underwear. He is rock hard and no doubt aching as much as you are. 

"Are you going to fuck me or do I have to ask again?" You grumble, breaking the kiss for a moment, putting a little more pressure on his straining cock. Copia makes a low, primal sound that sends a surge through you. You had only make that sound a few times before, and always when you started to dominate him. 

But then he suddenly steps away from you, his hands in the air by his head. There is a dark spot on his underwear. You make an offended noise.

"What the fuck, babe?" You ask, knowing he doesn't necessarily care for that pet name. You knew he preferred being called something much sweeter, his first name, Cardinal, even daddy on a few occasions. You would call him daddy for the next week if he would just bend you over right now. 

He walks over to the bed and picks up the robe again holding it up. 

"Try on your robe." He says, his voice tense. He looks at you and you see that hunger again, barely subdued this time. But you know that he won’t let this robe thing go, even if you put it on only long enough to take it off. 

You decide it is in your best interest to taunt him. 

"One second." You say, keeping eye contact while moving one hand back to unhook your bra. The other holds it to your chest and you watch as Copia clenches his jaw. You drop the bra slowly to the ground before moving to your underwear. You push it down and step out of it. 

Copia looks about ready to burst. 

"I wanted to do that." You'd almost classify the noise he made as a whine. 

"You left the job unfinished, darling." You say as you turn your back to Copia and put your arms through the robe. Afterwards, Copia takes the ribbon and ties it around your middle a little tighter than you had been expecting. But damn does this robe feel good against your skin, and you know you look hot. 

"You're gorgeous, my love." Copia grits between his teeth running his hands down your sides, smoothing out the robe. He pushes up against your backside, wrapping his hands around you in a sort of hug. You can feel his erection against your ass and you press closer to him. He slowly, methodically even, starts placing kisses along your neck. His mustache scratches you, a feeling you've long gotten used to. You whimper a little, enjoying this entirely but wondering when he will get to it. 

You turn to face him and return the favor, kissing along his chest and neck as your hands methodically work along his biceps to the soft swell of his pectorals, from there to his stomach and narrow hips. His touch had been firm, something you had been aware of. Your touch, however, you kept as light as you could, barely skimming, knowing Copia would still go crazy for it. 

Hands on his hips, you give him a long, lingering, loving kiss. When the kiss breaks, you look into his eyes and are overcome with a warm fuzzy feeling. You know precisely what it is and smile. Copia lifts his lip in an awkward smile and you know he is feeling it too. 

"I love you." Copia says first. 

"I love you too." You reply.

You keep kissing, Copia’s hand slipping into the robe - your robe, now - and caressing your ribcage. Your hands roam, trying to find somewhere to stay, but it’s hard with how soft Copia’s skin is, how delectable he is as a person, how incredibly turned on you are right now. 

You move a hand over his crotch again, delicately tracing the length of him, and he moans into your mouth. His erection strains against his underpants, and you hook a thumb on the waistband and pull it down a little. The action makes him kiss you harder, so you repeat it with your other hand. Slowly, you move down, taking the underpants with you, until you’re on your knees looking up at Copia. He is fully naked now, and gorgeous. You look at his cock, hard and protruding from his body proudly. This is the same view those kneeling in their pews get during the sermons he gives, only better. You take a hand and grip him at his base. 

“Ohh.” His voice quivers in the air.

“You like that?” You ask, smirking again. 

“Yes, please.” Copia’s voice sounds strained, as though if you don’t touch him he might just drop dead. 

You lick along the length of his cock, and then down it again, before putting just the tip in your mouth, flicking at the head with your tongue. You move one hand to grip his upper thigh to help steady you on your knees while the other goes between your legs. 

You work the tip until Copia’s fingers are gripped white in your hair, a pleasantly painful experience, and you can tell he is close to actions not of his own volition but of nature’s. Despite what others think, his length is what you’ve considered average; it is his girth that makes you drool as you try and take as much of him as you can in your mouth at once. 

With your lips mere centimeters from his base, you look up at Copia as you moan, the vibrations around his cock eliciting noises from him. Whiny, tense, pleasurable. 

"Please." He mutters softly, looking down at you. You know that him seeing you like this drove him wild; you, on your knees, submitting to him in the way only you can. 

You slowly pull back, tracing your tongue along the underside of his cock. You stop short of his head, where you pause for a moment, recognizing and enjoying the feeling of Copia's fingers in your hair. He is controlling himself right now, and you can tell by the veins popping on his arms. You kind of want him to face fuck you, but tonight isn't that kind of night. 

So you slide up and down along his cock, sucking in your cheeks, drooling. Copia lets go of your hair, but you can feel his eyes on you. You're sure it's quite a sight, but not one he hasn't seen before. 

"My love-" Copia moans, words distorting and running together, and you stop, knowing that usually when he does he is close to coming, and he doesn't like to come alone. You take him out of your mouth and pause a moment before kissing just the tip of his cock. 

"You liked it?" You ask, wiping your face with the back of your hand. Copia offers you a hand. 

"You drive me crazy, my dear." He says as you stand up. The robe has come mostly untied and as you stand there, Copia pulls on the floppy bow and fully unties it like you did to him.

You kiss him, your tongue in his mouth, your hands roaming his naked body. He makes clear his intentions and begins to push you towards the bed, his hands guiding you while gripping your waist. 

"But I'd like to return the favor." He murmurs into your neck as he kisses it. He gently sets you on the bed, a hand behind your neck as he lays you down. You squirm a little, but comply as he gets on the bed and kneels before your feet and places a hand on each of your ankles, opening your legs. Then slowly, tantalizing you (because what goes around comes around, he's taught you), he moves up. His fingers trace a line of goosebumps along your bare legs, and in any other situation you would kick. 

But you know what comes if you wait, if you restrain yourself. And it's nearly there as Copia bends down and presses kisses to your inner thighs. His facial hair tickles a little. 

"Mmm baby." You moan a little. 

"I'm no baby." Copia says, deliberately misunderstanding you. You look down at him to see him peeking up over your belly, a smirk on his face. You can see his hands gripping around your hips. 

"Ugh you know what I mean." You laugh, and just as you start to relax back down Copia finally stops teasing you, his mouth pressing on your folds, his tongue flicking against your clitoris. You gasp and moan into it as he gets more in control of his actions. 

He pulls his mouth away from your clit for a moment, replacing the pressure with his thumb as his hand holds onto your pubic mound. You know he does this to give the rest of you attention, licking and sucking on the rest of you, and sure enough he follows through. 

You feel excellent, like you're made of stardust. Copia's mouth was hot and wet and you knew you'd have to control yourself as your hands made their way down to his head, gripping his hair. You were being loud, wanting to make sure Copia knew how easily he made you come undone. It was always harder not to moan, to whimper, to make those noises that every single flick of his tongue inspired. 

"You like that?" He asks, pulling back for a moment. His eyes, wide with lust, find you. His mouth and chin are drenched. Your hands move from his hair to stroking his cheeks. 

"Holy fuck, yes." You say impatiently, bucking a little under the constant pressure of his thumb on your clit. 

"It is a holy fuck." Copia says and you bite your tongue. Everything with him had been sacred, from down to the sly looks during mass to the rituals. The sacred came from the pure sinfulness of it, of the hot fire that burned between you. 

Copia must have said that to distract you because his mouth is back on your clit, even more urgent. You can feel the tension in your abdomen and you know you're close to coming. But you don't want to, not yet. 

"Copia-" you start and he immediately stops his mouth and pulls back a little. 

"Yes, my love. I know." You can hear the knowing smirk in his speech. Soon he is sitting up between your legs, one hand on his cock, looking at you. His gaze is intense, hungry, and if you had any sense you'd feel a little scared. But you don't, or at least not anymore. 

"What are you thinking about?" You laugh nervously as the slick strokes Copia gives to himself slow down. 

"How sexy you look in that robe." He says proudly, probably because he was the one who picked it out. Then he moves so he is positioned over you, pinning you down. His elbows come down between your body and your arm, and his arms snake under you, gripping you firmly by your shoulders. You imagine it might be uncomfortable for him, but the firmness of the grip makes you need more so it must be working how he intended. 

Copia's face hovers next to yours, right above your ear. His sideburn tickles your cheek, and you can see how messy his hair has gotten. It's easy to forget he is technically an old man, but up close it's impossible to ignore. But he is so hot, experienced, and powerful you don't care; maybe you should be calling him daddy tonight. 

"But I'm also thinking about what the fuck," he spat the word emphatically, "I want to do to you." 

Your hips thrust involuntarily at the thought. A surge shoots down your spine of red hot need. 

“Then do it.” You murmur, turning your head and locking eyes with him. Copia grins wickedly and thrusts into you, filling you up. It feels so fucking good, that way he makes you feel full, how he is touching every part of you that needs to be touched somehow. You run your hands along his sides.

“You feel so fucking good.” He whispers, each word punctuated by a kiss, hard and hungry, on your neck. Your arms wrap around Copia, pulling him closer to you, your nails tracing down his back. You love how this feels, his weight, his body moving with yours, inspiring the noises trailing out of your mouth as freely given as his attention is to you. You’re overcome with bliss as Copia works a hand free from under you and takes a nipple between his fingers. He pinches down on it a little, creating a new sensation out of all the ones you’re already feeling. 

You reach awkwardly and smack his ass, a weak excuse for a spank. Copia freezes and for a moment you fear you've ruined the evening. Instead, you see a very familiar glint in his eye. 

"So that's what you want?" He asks, still smirking as he pulled his other arm out from under you. "Roll over."

You do as Copia says, knowing that he wants you on your hands and knees. You want this almost as bad as he does. Once you're positioned, the new robe draped over your ass, you wiggle your hips impatiently. You feel the bed shift as Copia moves, and you can tell he is fixated on you.

"Absolutely delicious." Copia's voice is a low growl. Your skin tingles at the sound and goosebumps cover your arms when two fingers rub among your folds, teasing your clit and your entrance. You don't have to see Copia to know he's got his cock in the palm of his hand. "You're so fucking wet." 

The fingers get replaced by the head of Copia's cock and he places both hands firmly on your hips, bunching up the robe. Once steady, Copia slowly pushes in and you let an incomprehensible sound fall out of your mouth. You can already feel the tension building in your abdomen as he fills you. 

He slowly, tantalizingly, pulls out before thrusting into you again, building speed with each movement. His fingers grip into the soft skin of your hips as he moans, murmuring in little bits of Italian. The thrusts become more solid, more intense, more needy, and each one brings you a bit closer to where you, and Copia, want to be. It’s when his hand snakes around and, despite the awkward bending of limbs and the sticky sweat that has built up between you, Copia’s fingers deftly work on your clit that you cry out—

“Co-oh.” You started to say his name, to tell him that you were coming, when that tension snapped and your orgasm consumed you with just an extra firm flick of his finger. Your arms gave out underneath you as you fall, chest and face first, into the mattress. You succumbed to the powerful waves of pleasure that overcame you, rocking you at first bright and harsh before becoming a more sensual, pulsating feeling. 

It was hard to tell if he came during or slightly after you did, but you did know that Copia had called out your name, had grunted a harsh “fuck!,” had moaned so loud you wondered who else could hear him, when he came. You felt it when it happened, the way his cock worked on it’s own, the sticky warmth that filled you. He fell forward over you, resting over the hump of your ass, his arms wrapping around your middle. You stayed like that, quietly piled on top of each other, for a few moments, just enjoying the moment. The weight of him on top of you felt so nice, but even so you were happy when he rolled off of you and moved up next to you on the bed. 

“How do you feel, my love?” Copia was the first to break the silence, his voice soft. He was laying on his side, looking at you with curious and gentle eyes. He looked tired, his black eyes smudged a bit from the sweat you both had worked up. His hair was so disheveled, so unlike him, that you couldn’t help but try and smirk. He tentatively reached out and caressed your cheek with the hand nearest you. 

“Amazing…” You let yourself trail off, and you found yourself falling asleep a little when you blinked. “And tired.” 

“I’d let you sleep, but I know you need to get cleaned up, darling. Come on, I’ll help you.” He slowly got up off the bed and helped you move, setting you on the edge of the bed. With great care, he first untied the robe and slipped it off of you before folding it nicely and setting it on a nearby chair. 

Copia, ever so gently, helps you get cleaned up, and tucks you into bed before he cleans himself. You stir when he comes back to the bed, cuddling up closer to him, enjoying his company. He pulls you in closer, wrapping his loose arm around you so that your back is pressed tight against his chest. 

“Goodnight, my love.”


	2. Chapter 2

He stood there hands on his hips and his back towards you, looking out of the window towards the gardens of the abbey. The curtains, heavy and black, had been drawn back and he was basking in the bright morning sun. He stretched his arms upwards, groaning as his back extended. This dressing gown he had put on but never tied moved with the action, obscuring the shape of his body. 

You didn’t mean to stare, but it was hard not to. It was fascinating to watch Copia do this private ritual in the sunlight. 

“Enjoying yourself?” You ask from the bed, sprawled across it while wrapped in the sheets. 

“Immensely.” Copia’s voice was light, happy even. “It’s a beautiful day.” 

Originally, you would not have thought Copia this kind of man who would admit beauty, or do these funny little things. It was hard to ascribe this personality after seeing him preach such dark messages, or to act so seriously otherwise. Of course, you didn’t want to say his role as cardinal was some sort of persona he assumed because he did live his life true to how he preached; he was no hypocritical man of the cloth. It was just this little personal, private space where the macabre energy subsided just long enough for you to watch Copia stretch out in the sunlight. 

“And what makes you say that?” You ask as you get up off the bed, taking the flat sheet with you as you wrap it around your body under your armpits. You stand behind Copia, resting your head on his shoulder and pressing your chest against his back. Your arms slip around his body, resting just above his little belly. God, you love that little belly. 

“I woke up with a beautiful woman in my bed, the sun is shining, and I feel renewed in the spirit. Today is in fact beautiful, my dear.” 

You close your eyes and take a deep breath; you could still smell the faint remnants of his cologne on his neck mixed with the smell of his sweat. When you exhale you make a slight noise, a hum in content. 

“Renewed in the spirit?” You say, too relaxed and pleasant feeling to be skeptical. 

“Yes, my love.” Copia places his hands over yours and leans his head so that it is touching yours. “Yesterday was an excellent day full of sin, and I expect today to be no less magnificent.” 

“Excuse you, last night was full of sin.” You move your head so that you’re looking over his shoulder and out the window. Sister Winifrede is out in the gardens; you wonder if she can see you. “Not the entire day.” 

You knew your pedantism would annoy Copia but it was true, you only sinned after supper. The stiffness of your hips and the pleasant pressure of your nipples against his back could testify to that. 

“No, darling, it was the whole day. Even when we were apart, you had me thinking sinful thoughts. I could hardly focus.” 

That wasn’t exactly what you had been expecting to hear, but it wasn’t surprising. It was sweet how smitten Copia was with you, and how willing he was to talk about his feelings like this. 

“I’m sure that was a sight. The little love struck cardinal sitting at his desk daydreaming.” 

Copia turns within your arms so your hands are at the small of his back. His bare chest is pressed against you and holding up your sheet that has nearly come undone with the movement. His hands trail down your shoulders softly, before finding their resting place on your hips. Copia’s serious face was softened by the sunlight, the mood of the morning, and the rat’s nest bed head. His gaze was loving, warm, and as you caught it you felt a warmth spread in your chest. 

“Only for you, my dear.” He pressed a kiss to your forehead. "Besides, sometimes the imagination is the most powerful tool." 

You smile looking into Copia's eyes. With his hair all messed up like this, and the fact he is standing nude in an open dressing gown, you can't help but think about how absolutely mad he looks. Mad, but sexy all the same. 

"I know that." You say pointedly. "It's just that you leave so little to the imagination, babe." 

"Obviously, I had to try on your new robe. To test its softness." Copia justifies, reminding you of the sight you had walked in on last night.. "But speaking of what to wear, this sheet is rather fetching on you." 

You still blush when Copia compliments you. You're sure you look messy and unkempt, with bedhead and presumably a stretch of bite marks trailing along your neck, but he still manages to make you feel like the most beautiful woman in the world. 

“Oh, this old thing?” You laugh, taking one hand from the small of his back and gesture at the sheet. 

“Yes, I quite like it. You should wear white more often.” 

It had surprised you that Copia kept white bed sheets, thinking he would fall more in line with his predecessors and have a more sensual color. They were also cotton, not the silk you had expected to feel. But if there was one thing you have learned it was that you couldn’t predict Copia. 

“I’ll keep it in mind.” You deflect, a little self-consciously, replacing your hand on the small of his back. You pull yourself closer to him and rest your head on his chest. You feel his hands move to hold you, his hands soft yet firm on your back as you stand like this in silence, listening to Copia’s steady heartbeat, taking in the moment. A fleeting thought reminds you that things can’t be like this forever, that you’ll eventually have to move and break the spell. But for now, in this moment that is simultaneously only minutes and eternity, you allow the feeling of love and safety overwhelm you as you seek shelter in Copia’s arms. 

Copia kisses the top of your head and squeezes you tighter for a moment before moving one hand to cradle your face as you rest against him. The sensation of him being here, under your fingertips, pressed against your body, makes you feel like you’re made of stardust. As he runs his thumb over your cheek you feel like you’re going to melt, to slip away between his fingers. 

“My darling, we will eventually have to get dressed and find food.” 

“Yeah, but I don’t want to.” You murmur, turning more into his chest. His chest hair tickles your face but you don’t mind. You wait a moment, squeezing your eyes shut. “When do you leave next?” 

Copia sighs; your head moves with his chest, rising and falling. 

“This evening.” 

“Will I see you before you leave?” You ask tentatively, trying to speculate on what you might do today. Would you be able to get out of your obligations as a sister in time to give your lover the sendoff he deserves? It was truly unfortunate that you couldn’t just stay in the sunlight with Copia all day, frozen like this. You suppose it would get boring, but you wouldn’t mind it too much. 

“I’m expected to go to rehearsal ready to leave after supper,” he starts, lingers like he might continue, and then his mouth closes. Anything he says at this point is pure speculation and you both know it. You lift your head from his chest and look at him, at those sad looking eyes. 

“Do you know when you’ll be back?” 

“I really don’t, my love.” Copia’s face had changed so drastically from even just a few minutes ago, suddenly so solemn. 

You felt a little bad, but this reality had been looming since he had gotten back a few days ago. These tours were always so taxing on your relationship to Copia; just when things were beautiful and bright he would have to leave on some official business. And while there were those scheduled stops that were obligatory (and fun, even) there was still the travel time in between, and any unexpected callings that Papa Nihil would pass down to Copia through Sister Imperator. 

But just as soon as you catch the sadness in Copia’s face that tells you you’re not alone in how you feel, that it isn’t just you who needs him, it shifts away towards something that looks a little more optimistic. Copia pecks your lips quickly before letting go and stepping away from you. You stand there, facing the window and peering out as he walks towards the console table near the door of his room. You turn your back on the countryside scene outside, one that is so familiar to you, and towards Copia who is now scribbling something on a notepad.

“What are you doing?” You ask, walking towards him, curiosity surpassing sadness. As you walk, you drop the sheet and pick up the robe that he had given you last night from the chair he had put it on, swiftly pulling it on and tying a bow at your waist. It’s a piece of Copia, a memory that you can wrap around yourself when he’s gone. 

"Calling for breakfast and letting the abbess know you'll be busy today helping me." Copia says as he finishes the note. He taps his fingers on the table three times and you hear a scurry coming from the walls; a rat appears. Copia gives it the note, which he has since folded up, to the rat which holds it in its teeth. Then the rat, just as quickly as it had appeared, is gone. You knew about the rats Copia had trained, and this wasn't the first time you had seen him use this message system. 

Copia returns to where you are standing. He stands directly in front of you with his feet slightly parted, and his hands are on your shoulders. It's the same posture you've seen him do on stage, but usually in that instance he is thrusting, touching, moving in an almost violently erotic way. This is nothing like that; even though his robe is open, the moment is more intimate.

"I love you, darling." He says, looking directly at you. A sudden urge moves through you to ruffle his hair and move your hands up and down his body. 

"I love you too." 

Copia leans in for the kiss, and at the moment of connection a spark shivers down your body, bright yellow and glowing. It is part sadness at having to leave, but also part joy, since you've managed to steal a few more hours together. His lips are soft and warm, and as he kisses you his hands move to your cheeks, cradling your face. You want to keep kissing him forever.

Your step closer to Copia so you can fulfill that earlier urge; your hands start on his torso before slipping into his dressing gown and moving down, caressing his soft pectorals, the sides of his ribcage, the edge of his tummy, his delicious hips. You let one hand stray even further, grabbing his ass. Copia reacts in the best way possible, biting your lip. 

Then the tune changes. Copia's actions get a little more urgent, have a little more of an edge to them. They are still loving and careful, but he drops one hand from your face and slips into the opening of your robe to fondle a breast, taking the nipple between two fingers and applying half the pressure knowing that last night's play will do the rest. Your breath hitches. 

“Do you want to do this now or after the food comes?” You break away for a second from the kiss, but his fingers are still playing with your nipple. His other hand moves down, tracing your side delicately, before slipping into your robe and resting on your bare hip. His gaze is not focused on your face anymore, but your body. You can feel him looking you over though with an insatiable appetite. “You know, since you were so hungry.”

“I think I’d like you to be my meal.” Copia proclaims as he resumes kissing you, moving you so that you’re pressed up against the console table. You hop up a little so that you’re sitting on it, legs open so that Copia can come closer to you. Your mouths don’t break apart as he slips his robe off, or as he unties yours. It really doesn’t make sense to have given a gift that you’d never get to wear, you think for a moment before succumbing to the way that Copia is making you feel. 

One hand is on your other breast, playing with your nipple, while the other is on your upper hip, working towards your groin. Copia hums a little as he is kissing you, his tongue moving in and out of your mouth. You just pull him closer, make yourself more open, more available for whatever his plan is here. He’s in charge; you’re content with being along for the ride. 

Soon his mouth moves down your jawline and neck, pressing kisses there, before dropping down to your breast. You look down and watch him suck a nipple between his lips, the pressure varying from a gentle kiss to a teasing bite. He knows he is playing your body like an instrument of pleasure, and you’re loving every moment of it. Watching him at work like this is almost more arousing than the way you caught him in bed last night. He bites down on your nipple and pulls you from this train of thought, and you throw your head back in surprise. 

“Careful, princess. You don’t want to hit your head.” He says, voice low. Copia continues his way down until he is kneeling on the ground, looking up at you. You’re looking down at him, your legs wide open, very aware of how wet you are, how much you need him. The absence of his touch makes you impatient. 

“What are you doing?” You ask as he drops his head and folds his hands in his lap. 

“Saying a prayer before I eat.” He looks up at you and chuckles before lunging forward, his mouth on your slit, lapping at the wetness that he inspired. His tongue just flicks over your clit and your hands grip in his hair to help steady you, but also to help keep him just where you want him. His hands had wrapped themselves around your thighs to help keep you up on the table as he worked.   
You felt amazing. There were tingles from the tips of your toes to the follicles on your head, and your body seemed to dazzle. You could feel the pleasure building within you, slowly and steadily, just the way Copia knew to do for you. Just as you made soft sounds of enjoyment, he did too. 

It’s when his hand moved and he thrust two fingers into you, their passage eased by just how slick you were, and he began to curl his fingers into you that everything became far more urgent. The noises you made became louder as the moans were no longer something you could control as Copia coaxed them out of you. You gripped his hair a little tighter, holding his head in place. The tension building within you needed release. 

That release came with Copia as he moaned into you, his fingers curling one final time. You felt your walls clench, over and over, against those fingers. You could feel Copia looking at you, your head back exposing your neck and chest, the messy hair and bare breasts, moaning with your eyes squished shut as you savored the feeling he had given you. 

He didn’t remove his fingers until you opened your eyes, and made sure to make eye contact with you as he slipped the two fingers into his mouth. You could tell that his entire chin was covered in wetness, either his spit or your wetness, it didn’t matter. He was turning you on, and Copia knew it. He wanted another round, he was just giving you the courtesy of a break. 

That is until there were two rushed knocks at the door. Whichever sister had been sent to deliver the food definitely listened in, and you weren’t sure if you were concerned or aroused by this sudden voyeurism. 

“Breakfast is here.” Copia said, getting up from his knees and snatching up the dressing gown from the floor as he did so. He put his arms through the sleeves, but didn’t tie it, before answering the door. The sister’s voice sounded a little frantic and you figured it was because she wasn’t expecting to be greeted by a messy, wet, and fully erect Copia. 

“Thank you, sister.” He said graciously, taking the tray and closing the door. You sat on the console table, dumbfounded for a moment, before hopping off. 

“You scared the poor girl.” You chastised him, jokingly, as Copia set the breakfast tray on the bed. “You’re supposed to tie the robe before answering the door.” You demonstrated it to him, tying your robe again and wondering how long it might stay that way. 

“Oh, that’s what this thingy is for.” Copia said playfully. “Now sit, let’s eat.” 

As you were enjoying the breakfast that had been prepared from the quiet and cozy that was Copia’s room, the bright sunlight streaming in from the window he had opened, you found yourself at absolute peace. It was perfect, truly, to get to share the day with Copia. And yes, he would be gone tonight and you’d be back to peeling potatoes or whatever Sister Imperator decided would be a good enough job for you, you weren’t going to think about it. 

“So why did you get me the robe?” You asked, plucking the leaves from the strawberry in your hand. 

“Do you not like it? I can return it, if you want. Do you want a different color?” Copia’s voice sounded a little panicked, as though you were going to criticize his gift, as though he had managed to make a mistake. 

“Copia, I love it. It’s perfect. But why all of a sudden did you get me a gift?” 

“Because I care about you, and I wanted to give you something you could remember me by.” Copia said, not looking up from the little egg quiche that he was working on. “Since I have to be gone so often.” 

His words made your chest feel warm and tight, like a hug. He was thinking of you! You turned and smiled at him. 

“So is that why every time I’ve put it on you’ve taken it off of me?”

Copia looked back at you, his mismatched eyes, his messy hair, his ruffled sideburns charming you just like the first time. 

“Obviously we had to make some memories with it first. What else would you be remembering?”


End file.
